Fichier du restaurateur
Le 'Fichier du restaurateur '''est un document dans ''Resident Evil Survivor. Emplacement Le fichier se trouve dans la cuisine du restaurant, au début du jeu. Transcription Français= 4 octobre 1998 On m'a raconté une histoire incroyable. Une petite ville américaine appelée "Raccoon City" aurait été brusquement détruite la semaine dernière. Ils affirment que tous les habitants se seraient transformés en zombies et que la ville aurait été complètement désertée. On laisse également entendre qu'Umbrella Inc. serait derrière cet accident, mais je n'ai pu obtenir aucune précision sur cette rumeur. Cet incident s'est produit loin de nous, par delà les océans, mais si Umbrella est réellement derrière tout ceci, cela ne présage rien de bon... J'espère que notre cité ne court aucun danger... 6 octobre 1998 J'ai entendu une autre histoire intéressante. C'est le dénommé William Barkin qui a provoqué la destruction de Raccoon City. Il a essayé de conserver un certain virus nommé T ou G, qu'importe, qu'il a lui-même crée, et s'est retourné contre les dirigeants d'Umbrella. Puis, j'ai peine à imaginer pourquoi, il s'est injecté le virus et s'est transformé en monstre. Le virus s'est alors écoulé dans les égouts et on raconte que ce sont les rats qui l'ont répandu dans la ville. 8 octobre 1998 Que dois-je faire ? Parmi des employés d'Umbrella qui sont venus déjeuner, l'un affirme que le virus-T se trouve sur cette île. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un accident se produise dans cette ville, mais moi... je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Ce qui m'a poussé à travailler pour Umbrella c'est l'opulent salaire qu'ils offraient. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je commence à être fatigué de n'ouvrir mon restaurant que pour les employés d'Umbrella dans cette ville perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir d'ici, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. |-| Anglais= October 4, 1998 I heard an unbelievable story. A small town in America, Raccoon City, was destroyed last week. They said that all the residents turned into zombies, and the city is now completely deserted. Umbrella Inc. is rumored to be behind the incident, but I don't know the details. Although the incident occurred far from here, across the sea, I can't help but feel anxiety if Umbrella is truly behind it. I hope that this city will be okay... October 6, 1998 I heard another interesting story. This one is about William Birkin, who supposedly destroyed Raccoon City. He was the creator of the virus called T, or G, or whatever. He tried to use the virus for his own purposes. Unbelievable as it may seem, he injected the virus into his own body and turned into a monster. Also, the virus leaked into the sewer, and it is rumored that rats spread the virus around the entire city. October 8, 1998 What should I do? One of the Umbrella workers who came here for lunch mentioned that the T-virus IS on this island. He said that there's no possibility that an accident could occur here in this city, but... I'm not too sure. I decided to work for Umbrella because of the money. But now I've grown tired of opening my restaurant for only Umbrella workers. There is nothing new or interesting left for me in this town. I guess it's time to get out of here before it's too late... |-| Japonais= とんでもない話を聞いた。 先週アメリカのラクーンシティって名の小さな街が突如崩壊したそうだ。 何でも住民はみんな化け物になっちまって人っ子一人生き残りはいないらしい。 その事件はアンブレラ製薬が関わっているって話だが詳しいことはよく分からない。 海の向こうの話とはいえアンブレラが関わっているとなりゃ只事じゃねぇ気がする…。 この街に何事もなければいいのだが…。 今日聞いた話じゃラクーンシティを壊滅させたのはウィリアム・バーキンって野郎なんだと。 奴は自分が作ったTやらGやらいうウィルスを一人占めしようとしてアンブレラ本社とウィルスの奪い合いをしてたんだ。 その時なぜか奴は自分の体にウィルスを投与して化け物になっちまい、ついでに下水に漏れたウィルスがドブねずみを介して街全体に広がったって話だ。 どうする？ 昼飯を食いに来たアンブレラ社員の客が例のTウィルスがこの街にもあると話していたんだ。 ソイツはここでは事故なんて絶対起きないって笑っていたが万が一って事もある。 破格のギャラに釣られてアンブレラに雇われた俺だがこのヘンピな街でアンブレラの社員相手だけに商売するのもそろそろ飽きてきたところだ。 万が一が起きる前にこの街から逃げ出す時が来たのかもしれない。 Note * William Birkin voit son nom changé en « Barkin » dans cette localisation française. Galerie EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-26-60.png|Emplacement sur la carte. EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-07-19.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-09-04.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-10-78.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-12-39.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-13-94.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-15-47.png EPSXe 2018-12-05 22-06-17-05.png Apparition * Resident Evil Survivor en:Restaurant owner's diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Survivor